


Just wounds and fatigue

by Steblynka



Category: Seven Pillars of Wisdom - T. E. Lawrence
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28464276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steblynka/pseuds/Steblynka
Summary: Lawrence is tired; Faisal notices this and barely pays attention. It is familiar, not surprising, and the prince would be the last to blame his friend for the forced smile and absent gaze.
Relationships: Faisal bin Hussein bin Ali al-Hashemi/T. E. Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just wounds and fatigue

**Author's Note:**

> warning: another Deraa-themed fic (but only beating is mentioned)  
> originally written in Russian and translated with the help of my dear friend cycle-centaur (tumblr)  
> Please let me know that you think about this fic! I had not written anything for years and this is also my first attemt of translating this sort of texts...

Lawrence is tired; Faisal notices this and barely pays attention. It is familiar, not surprising, and the prince would be the last to blame his friend for the forced smile and absent gaze, although he truly wishes that Lawrence greeted him differently.

Lawrence goes on about all he did up north: worked his usual insane miracles, destroyed railroads and rallied armies. Faisal already knows a part of his doings from the reports, but some are new, and he enjoys listening to Lawrence’s soft voice even as the Englishman speaks a strange mixture of dialects, ignoring grammar at times. But he is tired, terribly tired and the narration only further drains his strength. A servant brings tea; "Enough," - Faisal says, and Lawrence stops talking, probably grateful for this almost-order, the fake smile slowly vanishing from his face. 

Feisal reaches to hug Lawrence at last; but he, who willingly gave in to caresses, suddenly stops dead, holding his breath, and shudders, and recoils abruptly at Faisal's try to pat him on the back. An unreadable expression of sorts freezes upon his face. "Are you hurt?" - Feisal asks, and Lawrence nods, but immediately shakes his head: "It’s nothing, really." Faisal remains silent for a while, considering if he should continue asking, or not. He could believe Lawrence this is truly nothing, but anxiety gnaws upon him more than usual, and Lawrence's stiff pose and blank face just look too wrong. Gently, Faisal takes his hands (for a moment it feels as if Lawrence was trying to pull away again) and asks: "What happened?" 

Lawrence is silent for such a long time that Faisal wonders if he did hear the question. But finally, he answers, choosing words carefully: "An unfortunate encounter with a Turkish patrol near Azraq. I was mistaken for a deserter and whipped with rods, and then I fled." 

It doesn't sound like a lie, but it doesn't sound like truth either. Under Faisal's incredulous gaze, hands joined still, Lawrence quietly adds: "I'm not lying to you, trust me. Don't worry about me, it's just a few grazes and fatigue, really." "As you say," - Faisal agrees. Laurence moves closer and hides his face on the prince's shoulder. They sit silently in this unfinished embrace for a while. Faisal ponders Lawrence's words, believing them less and less as time passes, and his anxiety grows. 


End file.
